Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic stepless transmission equipment used in a common transmission which controls the speed steplessly and automatically by means of rotation between input and output according to the change of load.
The present invention is composed only of the combination of total gears without a clutch and does not include a defect in the mechanism such as disengagement of gears while operating, which is characterized in shifting the power corresponding to the load imposed to the output automatically and steplessly.
The present invention is composed of the combination of various kinds of gears and control springs, and comprises a transmission, a sensitive adjustment gear train, a neutral gear and a commonly known reverse gear which is not illustrated in the drawings. Especially, the transmission includes a high speed system and two low speed systems which may steplessly shift the rotation corresponding to the burden of the output.
Generally, transmissions have performed automatically or manually through a hydraulically-operated or mechanical clutch. The input is converted to the output through the routine transmission and the degrees thereof are limited from 3 to 8. In order to shift automatically and steplessly or to adapt the transmission to a certain use in power machinery, a problem is established wherein numerous degrees of transmission or of manufacturing special equipment according to the nature of a power machinery is required.
To solve such problems, the present invention makes it possible to shift steplessly and automatically within the confined equipment and to adapt it to any use of power machinery.
For a better understanding, the present invention may be divided into three parts, i.e., the transmission part for delivering high and low speeds, the sensitive adjustment gear train part for perceiving and controlling the load imposed to the output, which is to be delivered to the input and the neutral gear train part which is inoperative when no transmission occurs. Among the constitutions, the transmission part may be divided into four divisional parts, namely, a distribution gear train for distributing the input to a high speed system and a low speed system, a junction gear train for joining the distributed powers and delivering them to the output, counter gear trains include a high speed counter gear train, an inner counter gear train for low speed, an outer counter gear train for low speed. The counter gear trains pass the impulse of delivering the power only to the low speed system under normal conditions wherein no load is imposed and counterbalances the power between the high speed system and the low speed system. Further, a spring type low speed adjustment gear train is provided for connecting the low speed systems to the output.
The sensitive adjustment gear train part may be divided into three division parts, i.e., an adjustment gear train for controlling the preceived load, a main adjustment gear train and an auxiliary adjustment gear train which assist the adjustment gear train.
The neutral gear train part is composed of a neutral gear train which is inoperative when the input and the output are disconnected, and a neutral clutch.
Among the constituents, the distribution gear train, the junction gear train, the auxiliary adjustment gear train, the main adjustment gear train and the neutral gear train are all composed of differential gears of the same kind, which are given different names according to their functions.
If the magnification of rotation of the output to the input is high, the input shaft needs a large amount of power and, to the contrary, if the magnification of rotation of the output to the input is low, the input shaft needs less power. Such changes of power imposed to the input shaft are perceived by the adjustment gear train of the sensitive adjustment gear train part. As the spring rack gear moves up and down, the inner counter gear for the low speed part moves forward or backward to the outer counter gear train to be corresponded to the counter gear train of the high speed part. Consequently, the input works on the output through the high speed system or the low speed system, which results in change of speed of the present invention.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.